1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ski teaching apparatus and method and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for teaching toddlers to ski.
2. Background of the Invention
Many parents start ski instructions for their children soon after the child has learned to walk. At this age the child or toddler as young as two are fearless and take readily to instruction. While the toddler may be able to maintain balance on skis that are stationary, the problem is to get the child used to the sensations of motion while maintaining balance and control over the orientation of the skis especially during turning maneuvers. It also is desirable to acclimate the student to the sensation of motion in a dry land setting such as by pulling the student along a floor, rug, grass or other flat surface so the student is not intimidated by a slippery surface.
Various devices are available to assist in the ski instruction. One is a harness or halter worn around the student's upper torso or chest and shoulders. A strap or rope extending rearward from the harness or halter is held by the instructor and allows the instructor to retard the student's forward speed. If the strap or rope is attached at the front, the instructor can pull the student forward. Such devices, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,040; 4,509,921 ; and 5,074,795 are believed to actually inhibit a student's efforts to learn proper skiing techniques. In this respect, a restraining or pulling force exerted by the instructor on the student's waist or upper torso tends to pull the student, who is usually already unstable, further off balance. A further disadvantage is that since the strap or rope is not rigid, the instructor must choose either to be behind the student to retard forward speed or to be in front to pull the student forward. Ropes or straps which inherently are not rigid further do not lend themselves to changing the direction of the student.
Another type of ski training device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,284 has a harness worn on the back of the instructor. A long rigid shaft extending rearward from the harness has handles at its end that are gripped by the student. This allows the student to ski along behind the instructor. A drawback of this type of device is that the instructor faces away from the student so it does not allow the instructor to readily observe the student skier. Also it does not provide stability to the student in that movements of the instructor are magnified by the length of the shaft and the long rigid shaft, being attached to the instructor, could present a hazard should either the instructor or student fall.
Another device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,227, allows the instructor and student to ski side-by-side. Here the device includes a single ski having an upright post. Two handles extend out from the post, one for the instructor and one for the student. The device provides a relatively rigid connection between student and instructor allowing the instructor to control speed and to help the student turn. However it does not allow the student to be pulled nor can it correct the orientation of the ski tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,156 shows another type of rigid connection between the instructor and student. Here the device is a pole having a cradle at one end that is held against the student's stomach area and a handles that are gripped by the student. With this device the instructor can control forward motion, either increasing or retarding the student's speed. It also allows the instructor to control the student's weight distribution and orientation to a slope by moving the cradle through a manipulation of the pole. However the device does not allow the instructor to manipulate the student's skis.
In addition to the specific drawbacks associated with each particular type of teaching device as described above, all of these these prior devices have several drawbacks in common. For example, none allow for dry land training such as by pulling the student on skis along a floor, rug, or grass surface. This is because if the student must maintain a firm grip on a rod, strap or rope in order to be pulled forward on a dry surface, the student's arm strength will soon be overtaxed. Pulling along a dry surface also may throw the student off balance by pulling the upper torso too far forward of a point of balance centered over the skis.
Also, none of the prior art devices make provision for controlling the orientation of the skis so the ski tips do not flare outwardly. None allow the instructor to turn both the student and the student's skis should the instructor move the student through a series of turns.
Prior to the present invention, it is believed that there has been no ski training device that provides stability to the student skier, particularly a very young student, and allows the instructor to control the orientation of the student's skis, observe the student's actions and give oral instructions all while the instructor skis, walks alongside or pulls the student skier forward. Also, it is believed that none allows for dry land training by moving a student on skis along any flat surface other than snow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ski teaching apparatus and method that allows the instructor to conduct dry land training by pulling a student wearing skis along any dry surface such as a floor, rug or grass.
Another object is to provide a ski teaching apparatus and method that allows the instructor to correct for the tendency of the ski tips of to flare outwardly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ski teaching apparatus and method that allows the instructor to change the direction both of the student's ski tips and the body of the student.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a ski teaching apparatus and method that allows the instructor to pull the student forward without disrupting the balance of the student.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for teaching young children to ski in which the instructor can control the speed of forward motion, the orientation of the tips of the student's skis and the direction of travel all from a position in front of or alongside the student.